Enter Title Here
by Shio - Bliss Co
Summary: Two enemies get sucked into a mysterious world. Survival being different than what they're used to, they make a truce. Meeting mysterious animals, life becomes confusing and rough. Will they get out sane? Naruto Pokemon crossover KisaIta SasuSaku NejiTen
1. Celery

[Enter Title Here  
Summary: Two enemies get sucked into a mysterious world. Survival being different then what they're used to, they make a truce. Meeting mysterious animals life becomes confusing and rough. Will they get out sane?  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Pairings: SasuSaku KisaIta NejiTen

Shio: Alright! So this is our new story! And my friend...IT WILL ROCK!

Bliss: I'll give you some of my cookies if you'll review.

Shio: That would suck...Bliss can't cook. SHE BURNT EASY-MAC!

Bliss: You're evil. I don't like you no more.

Shio: ANYWHO...Read and Review and I'll love you forever.

Bliss: Great, now no one's going to review.

Shio: I'm so unloved.

Bliss: Disclaimer! Shio do the disclaimer!

Shio: Oh! Right! We don't own Naruto or teh Pokemenz that will later appear!

* * *

"Alright my child...I have a very important misson for you." A golden haired woman spoke. "Retrieve the Secret sealed scroll from the Fuka Wanizame gang."

"The...What?" A pink haired konouchi asked cocking her head to the side.

"The Fuka Wanizame gang..." The woman spoke again resting her hand on the younger one's shoulder. "Now Sakura...bring you whole team with you...they're said to be dangerous. They're located in the forest, along the edge in the eastern area. Their leader is said to be a master swordsman, so be careful."

Sakura smiled and shifted her ANBU mask from behind her head to infront of it, concealing her face. "Alright, Lady Tsunade. I will." She turned around yelling with excitment on the inside. **Well duh they're dangerous! Secret sealed scroll? Sounds like fun! CHA! **She laughed to herself and headed out the door. Before closing it behind her she looked at The Hokage through her mask. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." Then she was gone.

She walked down the hallway heading towards the outside. Halfway down the hallway she stopped and whistled, imeadiatly her ANBU team of five was behind her. The bowed to her. "What is it Captain?"

"We have a retrieval mission. We're traveling to the eastern area of Konoha forest. Follow behing me, but lag far enough behind so they only think there's one of us. Got it?" Sakura asked raising her hand into the air.

Her whole team nodded. "Roger." They all said in union.

"Great! Now let's go!" Sakura twisted her hand to the side and both her and her team dissapeared.

_Back at the Fuka Wanizame hideout..._

"What?! Why'd you steal this?!" A blue skinned ninja screeched. "I said no such thing for you guys to steal this!"

"We-We're sorry Kisame, sir..." A man of about 18 trembled and looked behind to the rest of their gang members who also seemed to be trembling. He shifted his gaze back to his leader. "We were...bored and we thought that you would..."

Kisame threw the scroll in the young man's face. "Don't call me by my first name!" He huffed and walked over to the young man. "If you ever do anything without my word again...I'll rip your throat out."

The young man nodded and picked up the scroll nodding quickly. "Y-yes sir! Understood!"

Kisame grabbed the scroll and headed out the door of their hideout. "Great. Now I have to return this..." He grunted and opened the door. Hearing nothing behind him he whirled around. "Well?! Are you coming or not?!"

His gang members jumped and stumbled after him. "Yes sir!"

Kisame smirked and walked out the door and started through the forest. "Good."

Kisame stuck the scroll so it hung from his back. It made life easer to carry one less thing. His minions followed behind swords, kunai's, senbon, and other weapons at the ready, just to be on the safe side.

After a couple of minutes Kisame grunted. "This is going to take to long." He jumped into a tree and looked down. "You guys follow below me." He ordered and he started to jump through the trees.

Suddenly a pink and white blur flew by him. He jumped and landed on the ground looking around. His minions came up behind him almost out of breath. "What...Is it, sir?" They huffed.

"We got company." Kisame smirked as a kunai flew from the trees. He grabbed his Samehada from his back and knocked the kunai down.

Sakura leaped from the trees and stood infront of Kisame, a kunai pointed towards him. "This was easy! You guys completly gave yourselves away!" **Cha!**

Kisame held his sword at the ready and shrugged. "Well...we were returning the scroll."

Sakura stared with disbelief. "Return? I doubt it. You probaly are going back to steal another."

Kisame shook his head. "No really. Here." He set the tip of his sword down and stuck it in the ground, so that the handle stood out for easy accsess. He then grabbed the scroll from his back and held it out to her. "Take it."

"It's a trap!" Sakura stared at the scroll.

"No. It's not." Kisame tossed the scroll to her. But instead of Sakura catching it, a kunai flew from the trees again and it hit the strap of the scroll, pinning it to a tree.

Sakura's ANBU team jumped from the treetops and aimed their weapons straight at Kisame. Immediatly Kisame's minions were at his side, and they pushed the ANBU's away from their leader.

"See?! It was a trap! Otherwise my Anbu squad would have taken it already!" Sakura pointed accusingly.

Kisame pointed at Sakura. "That was the real thing! Idiot ANBU know nothing!"

Sakura grumbled and waved her arms around. "Don't be so sexist!"

"How am I being sexist?!"

_CELEBI! _

"I'm being sexist by celery?" Kisame raised an eyebrow. 

Sakura looked around. "Wait. What? No! I didn't say anything!"

_CELEBI! _

Sakura looked around. "Team get back! Someone else is here!" 

Kisame looked around also and he gripped the handle of his sword. "Be on guard guys!"

_BI BI!_

The ground and trees began to glow in a aqua tint. The trees and grass began to blow with a suction like wind.

The Fuka Wanimare gang all shook their heads, except for Kisame of course. "Sorry sir, we're heading back..." They all turned around and ran, retreating.

Sakura looked to her team. "Retreat!" Her team nodded and jumped back, retracing their steps. Sakura shifted her gaze back to the tree, where the scroll was pinned. "The scroll!" She ran towards it, not caring if it was a trap or not.

Kisame grunted and let go of the handle of his sword. Suddenly, his sword got sucking into the forest. "Crap!" He yelled running after it.When he passed Sakura he kicked his foot at her legs and tripped her.

Now, since Sakura is very light, she got sucked into the forest too, screaming...fairly loud.

Kisame watched her fly in the forest and he gasped. "That's my sword!" He ran a bit further into the forest and the suction got stronger. He noticed a giant blueish-green portal and saw his sword and Sakura get sucked into it. He ran towards it and dived in. "Bombs away!"

The portal then shut and the wind subsided, the trees and grass returned to color and all that was there was the scroll pinned to the tree.

Only moments later Sakura's ANBU team came back. Since everything has subsided they thought it would be safe. One of the team members walked to the scroll and ripped it from its spot. He turned back to everyone else and removed his mask. "Let's report the mission. Retrieval of the scroll a success." He swung the scroll onto his back and sighed. "And that Sakura Haruno is a MIA."

* * *

Shio&Bliss: R&R Please! Read and Review! 


	2. Samehada and Sakura Jr

Enter Title Here

Shio: So this is chapter two...and I'm saying this...WE WANT REVIEWS! WE ARE NOT UPDATING UNTIL WE GET AT THE LEAST 10 REVIEWS! IT'S A SMALL AMOUNT! YOU CAN DO IT PEOPLE!

Bliss: Yes. We are only asking for 10 reviews.

Shio: And some favs! We thank Bashoulover for being our first fav! I love you!!! -drool-

Bliss: Ignore her. She gets like that. Fangirl insanity!

Shio: Well Bliss you say the disclaimer this time.

Bliss: Right. We do not own Naruto or the Pokemon in the fanfiction.

Shio: That's right! Guess what people...We are on a quest...to make this the best Naruto/Pokemenz crossover on fanfiction! Help us with this quest by giving us any tips! For me, the writer, would love tips!

Bliss: -pushes Shio out of the way- Just let them read the story!

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Fuka...wake up. Fuka."

'What is this...?'

"Fuka...FUKA! FUKA WAKE UP!"

'Am I dead?' Kisame opened his golden eyes to see emerald eyes looking back. Sakura was kneeling down next to him...fairly close.

"Oh...Fuka...you woke up." Sakura said blinking.

"It's an angel!" Kisame gasped. "I really am dead!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm flattered but...no." She stood up and nudged him with her foot. "Now up Fuka." She demanded. "I don't know what happened, but we should examine the area."

He sat up and sighed out of habit. Reaching behind his head, to grab his sword's handle he gasped and patted his back. "Where'd it go?"

"Go? Where'd what go?" The pink haired teen cocked her head to the side.

"Where's my sword go? Samehada!" He jumped to his feet and looked around for his beloved weapon.

"I think it's in...the water..." Sakura sighed pointing to the lake that was far enough away that It would take a couple of minutes to walk to, but close enough so that it was in sight.

Kisame began walking down the hill toward the lake. "What's it doing there?!" He growled breaking into a run.

Sakura thought back to only a couple of minutes prior to waking him.

_Flashback_

_Sakura stared at the wrapped sword. It was rolling toward her...slowly. She took a step back and it rolled closer. Another and it rolled closer. Another...Another...it rolled even closer. She knelt down and held her hand out. _

The sword rolled up to her...then up in her lap.

Sakura screeched and stood up, causing the sword to fall. She ran towards a lake she spotted not to long after falling through the portal. She started down the hill and turned her head to see if the sword was following. Well...It was...at a increasingly fast pace.

Sakura eeped and ran fast down the hill and on top of the water, her chakra holding her up. She walked in far enough and then turned around to see what her stalker would do.

Well, it fell. As soon as it hit the water it sunk. Deep...Deep...DEEP and bubbling...to the bottom of the lake, which was pretty far down. 

_She watched her stalker sink. Once it disappeared into the darkness of the water, she blinked and walked calmly off the lake and up the hill again. Hoping she could forget about those past events. _

End Flashback 

"Alright Pinkie!" The blue nin spoke, coming up the hill with his Samehada strapped to his back. "Ready to go!"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but then looked at his sword. She shut her mouth and pointed away from the lake. "Let's go this way, Fuka." She stated and began walking at a fast pace. "Quickly."

Kisame watched her walk away and shrugged following behind her. "Alright Pinkie...Let's get something straight. One...My name is not Fuka, and two...what do you plan we do?"

Sakura shrugged. "Walk until we find civilization, or at least people, and my name is not Pinkie. My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno. And If you're not Fuka, then what is your name?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki." He stated plainly.

They both stared at each other and then scoffed. "Figures." They both said at once. They both then stimutasously glared at one another. "What'd you say?" They both asked beaming evilly at one another.

Sakura sighed. Apparently they were both a little...touchy. She shifted her gaze from his and looked to the ground. Her pink hair swayed along with the wind. She stopped when something caught her eye. Looking to the right she spotted a pink egg with white strips.

Kisame stopped and followed her gaze, his eyes lighting up. "Food!" He screeched running over to the giant egg and picking it up.

Sakura ran over to him and tore it from his grip. "No!" She yelled at him. "We should save it for later!"

Kisame grimaced. "But I'm hungry now..." He whined.

Sakura muttered and pulled her medical bag, that she had with her, from her waist and shoved the egg inside. "We'll eat if we can find any other food." She looked at him and sighed. "It's like taking care of a five year old."

Kisame glared at her. "Fine. I'll find my own food." He turned around and started heading toward the direction of the lake again. "We'll go fishing."

Sakura watched him walk away and she glared daggers into his back. "Don't split up! We are in unfamiliar territory!"

Kisame kept walking. "Then follow me, 'cause I'm not turning back around!"

Sakura watched him walk away for a couple more seconds...then gave up. She wrapped her medical bag back on her waist and followed after him.

Only a couple minutes later...they were back where they started. Except this time, Kisame was staring into the lake, and our favorite pink haired ninja was behind him.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you going to go fishing?" She crossed her arms in a challenge like threat.

Kisame stared into the water. He was standing on the edge and looking into the water from where he was standing...the water was pitch black. "It's...Deep. What if something eats me?"

Sakura walked next to him and stared into the water. "Then life would be easier for me. Now we walked all the way back here...so you fish." She said shoving him into the water.

Kisame fell under and blinked. His eyes adjusted to the water and he spit out some air while swimming up to the surface. He broke through the surface and gasped for breath, glaring at Sakura, who was laughing so hard she was on the ground.

'Whatever.' He thought inhaling a deep breath and diving under again. He looked around and spotted a giant orange blob. Swimming down to it the blob started looking like a fish. The blob fish looked at him.

_GubbbGubbb_

'GubbbGubb?' Kisame thought. He put his hands to the side of his face and flapped them like gills.

_GubbGubbGuGubb_

Kisame stared blankly at it, then grabbed it. 'Stupid fish.' He began swimming to the surface. 'Maybe if Sakura eats it...she'll get stupider...and not yell at me anymore!' He threw the fish above the surface and then swam up himself.

He reached the surface just in time to see Sakura get smacked in the head by the orange fish. This brought great laughter from Kisame and angry glares from Sakura.

"Payback!" He laughed pointing at the konoichi.

Sakura grabbed the fish and threw it back at him, so it hit him smack in the face.

"Payback!" She laughed pointing at him.

Kisame growled and grabbed the fish now floating in the water. It looked dead now. He swam back to the shore and climped up to land. Setting the fish on the ground, Sakura walked over to him.

She pulled out a kunai from the pouch on her right leg and slammed it against the fish. Amazingly, it didn't go through. Instead the kunai shattered. Sakura stared at the fish then grabbed a shuriken and threw it against him. Only for it to dull at the ends and fall to the ground in a light 'clink'.

Sakura then looked at Kisame. Kisame looked back then sighed. "Fine." He said grabbing his sword and slamming it against the fish.

Nothing.

He scrapped the sword against the fish's body. Lifting the sword up...he saw nothing. No marks. Well...we can't so much for his sword. Poor, poor Samehada.

Kisame looked at the fish with awe. "It's like a...god. Only better!" He picked it up and smiled at it. "You are now my friend. Your name is Samehada and you shall be mine."

Sakura stared at him. "Isn't that your perverted sword's name?" She glanced at his sword.

Kisame shook his head. "He's not perverted. He just likes you." Kisame threw Samehada, his fish, into the air. "Look how cute you are!" He caught him. "Who's an invincible one? You are! You are!"

Sakura stared at him. "We're not keeping him."

He gasped. "What?! Why?! It's an invincible fish!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Why would you want one?"

"Because...um...Because!" He shouted back at her question. He tugged the fish against his chest and it spoke.

_Magikarp_

Kisame gasped. "It spoke! Maybe...it's magical..." He looked at the orange fish again, then back at Sakura. "Pleaseee?"

Sakura looked at his face. He was horrible with the puppy pout. She sighed and shook her head. "No. Now put it down."

Kisame pouted. "Awww..." He set the fish down sadly and turned around.

Sakura turned on her heels and started away from lake. "Well then, let's go."

Kisame followed her in a sulking manner only to hear...

_Magikarp_

Sakura and Kisame turned around.

_MagiMagikarp _

Samehada, the fish flopped after them. Kisame looked at Sakura and pointed at the fish. 

Sakura gave in. "Fine, but you're carrying him." She turned around and stormed off.

"Yes!" Kisame yelled happily. He picked up his new fishy and followed after Sakura, our favorite pink haired ninja.

_**

* * *

**_"Pinkie...can we stop now? We've been walking around for..." 

"Five minutes."

"Yes! Now let us stop and sleep!"

Sakura pushed her hair back and looked at the sun. It was mid-day. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "It's mid-day...and you want to sleep?" **Is this guy insane? Cha!**

Kisame nodded and held out Samehada his fish. "Samehada wants to sleep too."

Sakura stared at the fish.

_Magikarp_

She made a face at it.

_Magikarp_

She raised an eyebrow again and sighed, giving in. "Fine. We'll stop for the day." She looked around and spotted a giant tree with a hollow trunk that was easy to get to.

She walked over to it and looked around. Grunting she turned to Kisame. "Go find wood, to burn."

Kisame shrugged. "Okay. You better be a good cook." He walked off deeper into the woods until he was out of Sakura's sight.

Sakura ducked into the hollow trunk and pulled off her medical bag from around her waist. Unzipping it she pulled out the egg she found earlier and set it down. Closing her eyes she sighed wondering how to get back to her and Kisame's world. Her thought was broken up by crazy insane screaming.

Kisame ran into her sight with a bunch of wood in one arm, and his new friend in the other arm. He seemed to be the source of all the commotion. He ran to the tree Sakura had found for their shelter. Sakura looked at him in a questioning face.

Kisame dropped the wood still screaming. He suddenly stopped and inhaled a deep breath. "Giant bees were chasing me."

"Giant...bees?"

The blue haired nin nodded. "Giant bees with swords for hands!" He ducked into the hollow trunk and sat down across from Sakura. He grabbed a couple of pieces of wood and set them up into a tepee.

"You should've used a honey bomb or something." She said, still not believing him about the giant insects. She knocked down his tepee and began to put the logs in the formation to begin a fire.

Kisame peeked out the corner of the hollow trunk.

_Buuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Kisame jumped up and dodged behind Sakura. Samehada, his fish flopped in Kisame's original spot. Kisame pulled Sakura's hair up for a shield.

"Your hair smells nice. Like strawberry's." He stated still hiding behind her.

"Thanks?" Sakura finished the log positioning and she started lighting it. "Now why are you smelling my hair?"

Kisame glanced at the back of her head. "You're supposed to tell me that I smell nice, too." He pointed out.

Sakura finally lit the fire and she sighed. "You smell like a fish."

Kisame sulked to the ground and drew small circles with his finger in the dirt. "That was cruel and unusually."

Sakura patted his head gently. "Of course. Now hold this egg over the incredibly hot and burning fire."

Kisame sat up quickly and snatched the egg from its place. "Okay!" He said kneeling next to the fire and holding the egg over it.

Sakura watched the egg and wondered how long it would take to cook. It was a pretty big egg...and she was used to cooking the small ones...from chickens...I doubt this egg was from a chicken.

"Pinkie, my hands are starting to burn." Kisame stated shifting his hands some.

"That's a good sign." Sakura said with a huge fake smile plastered to her face. "That means the egg is cooking."

Kisame looked back at the egg, his mouth watering. "Food..." He shifted his hands again and stared at the egg. 'Burn...burn...burn...burning...ow...burning...burn...twitch...wait...twitch...' Kisame blinked. "Um...Pinkie? The egg is twitching."

Sakura shook her hand at him. "It's probably boiling some."

"No...It's twitching..." He said as a flame brushed against his hand. "Ow! Hot!" He screeched throwing the egg into the air.

Sakura yelped and caught it, only to throw it back at Kisame. "Hot!" She yelled blowing on her hands.

Kisame caught it and threw it back at her, which caused Sakura to do the same thing. Kisame caught it again an the egg cracked. "Crap..." He threw it back at Sakura. "It cracked! You hold it!"

Sakura looked at the egg and set it on the ground. "There..." She said blowing on her hands again. "Problem solved." She walked over to him and wiped her hands on his shirt.

The egg twitched again and both of them looked at it.

Sakura knelt down next to it. "What the...?"

The egg cracked again and a piece of the shell broke off, revealing a pink spot.

Kisame glared at the egg. "I don't like what's happening already...It's pink..pink is evil..."

Sakura looked at him with a deadly glare. She lifted her hand and slammed it against his leg. **Fist to the leg! Cha! Bullseye! **

Kisame grabbed his shin and fell over. "Okay, pink is not evil. It's very relaxing." He rubbed his shin through his pant cloth. 

_Happiny!_

Sakura shifted her gaze back to the egg. It had hatched more since she looked away. Now you could see more pink and a little bit of white. The egg twitched again and fell apart.

_Happ...Happiny!_

The egg shell pile moved a little and a pink bubble shaped animal came out. It's eyes were shut and it's stubs of arms were rubbing its face. It had a pink pootie on top of it's head. A darker shade of pink, than what its main skin color is, covered the bottom half of its body. A white line wrapped around like a belt.

Its eyes cracked open and then fully opened showing coal black eyes. It blinked and looked around.

_Happiny? Happ..Happiny!_

It squealed and ran over to a pile of rocks just outside where Sakura and Kisame were. It rummaged through the pile of rocks until it found a white oval shaped rock. It picked it up and shoved it into a pouch. It looked around again and noticed Sakura. It smiled and ran back over to her rubbing its cheek against her leg.

_Happiny!_

Sakura looked at the funny animal with hearts in her eyes. "You are just too cute!" She picked it up and hugged it.

_Haha!_

"That sounded like...mama? Am I your mama?"

Happiny squirmed with excitement.

Sakura smiled and hugged it very tightly. "You can be Sakura junior!"

"Sakura...junior?" Kisame asked staring at Sakura and the now newly named...Sakura junior.

"Yes." Sakura nodded and pulled Sakura junior from her grasp. "She'll be Sakura junior."

"How do you know it's a she?" Kisame raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mother's instinct." Sakura said setting the happiny down and patting its head.

Kisame looked at her. "Now what are we doing for food?"

Sakura thought for a moment and then began to gather her medical bag together. "Didn't you say you saw giant bees?"

Kisame nodded. "That means...Honey! And lots of it!"

Sakura slung her medical bag around her waist and stood up, ducking out of their shelter. "You're getting some brain cells. Now let's go."

Kisame stared at her as she started to leave. "Was that a complement...or an insult?" He said kicking dirt over the still burning fire and picking up his Samehada and Samehada the fish.

She glared at him. "What do you think? Now grab Sakura junior and let's go."

Kisame grumbled and grabbed Sakura junior who was squirming like mad. He walked over to Sakura and shoved Sakura junior to her.

Sakura grabbed her little adopted 'child' and hugged her to her chest. "You'll be nice and safe with me, Sakura junior." She smiled and began walking. "Which way were the bees?"

Kisame pointed to his left. "That way..."He said heading off in that direction with Sakura following.

_**

* * *

**_**That's one freaking big hive! Cha! **Sakura stared at the huge golden hive before them. "I can't believe...you were right..." She said looking at Kisame. 

Kisame shrugged. "I told you there were huge bees." He watched the giant bees fly around the hive. They were like giant hornets with lances for hands. "So...how are we going to get the honey?"

Sakura thought. "Throw Samehada."

"My sword? I'm not throwing my--"

"Your fish idiot! He's invincible! Remember?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kisame nodded. "Riiight..." He looked at Samehada his fish. "Be brave."

_Magikarp _

"Okay...One...two...three!" Kisame pulled his arm back and then threw Samehada his fish straight at the hive. 

The hive shook and the giant bees stopped and looked at the hive. Samehada fell to the ground and began flopping. All the bees flew over to it and began poking it with their lance like arms.

_Magikarp Magikarp_

"Okay..." Sakura said setting Sakura junior down on the ground. "Stay here, sweetie. Mama will be right back." She pat Sakura juniors head assuringly. She looked at Kisame and pointed up.

Kisame nodded and they both jumped in a tree above the hive. The freaking huge hive. Kisame stood on one branch, while Sakura stood on another. She pointed to the hive and nodded her head.

Kisame nodded once again and leaped down to the hive. Gently landing on it he pulled out a kunai and cut a big enough hole for them to slip through. He jumped through the hole and landed soundlessly into the hive. Sakura following after him.

Kisame and Sakura both looked around the inside of the hive in awe. So much golden honey painted the walls. So...much...

Sakura picked up some honey on her finger and put it into her mouth. "It's...sweet!" She swiped up some more and began to suck on her finger. "We should eat what we can now, and bring some food out for Samehada and Sakura junior."

Kisame nodded and began eating handfuls of honey. "This really is good!" He shoved more into his mouth.

Sakura nodded and pulled out an empty vile. She took some honey and filled the vile. "There. That should be enough for Sakura junior."

Kisame looked around "How am I supposed to give Samehada some?" He dug through the honey hoping to find a jar of some kind.

Sakura looked at the honey and pulled some of the comb from it and handed it to him. "Use this as a bowl."

Kisame took and began filling it with honey. "You're smart."

"You're not." Sakura giggled and put the vile back in her medical bag. "We should go. Before the bees notice."

Kisame finished filling the comb and nodded. Suddenly a huge buzzing sound filled his ears. He looked behind him. "Um...Giant...bee..."

Sakura looked the way he did and gasped. A huge bee, that looked almost like what they saw outside, but only it had a jewel on its face and it looked like it was wearing a dress. "Let's go...now." She jumped through the hole in the top of the hive with Kisame right behind her. Landing on top of the hive, all the bees that were distracted surrounded them.

Kisame yelped and grabbed the handle of his Samehada. Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him off the hive. "No time to fight! Run!" She screeched at him and began running back into the direction of the lake. "I'm highly allergic!" She ran by Sakura junior and scooped her up.

Kisame stopped and unlatched her hand. He ran back to where Samehada his fish was and picked him up. "Good. You're safe!" He said putting him under his arm and running back toward Sakura.

Sakura picked up her running pace and waited for Kisame to catch up. Once she did she pointed ahead of them. "Bees hate water...right? So let's go into the lake."

Kisame stared ahead of them. "We seem to be going back to this lake a lot..."

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever works!"

They reached the lake and dived into the water. Kisame gripped onto Samehada his fish, while Sakura grabbed onto Sakura junior.

Kisame could hear the buzzing of the bees above them. Seconds later, the buzzing started to fade...until it was gone. Kisame swam to the surface along with Sakura. Sakura and Sakura junior were gasping for breath.

They swam to the shore and climbed up onto it. "Thank god that's over." Sakura sighed patting Sakura junior's head.

"You guys were in a tight spot there."

"Eh?" Sakura looked behind her to see a fisherman looking person.

"You're lucky that I was here."

Kisame raised an eyebrow at the man. "Why?"

The fisherman pointed to a blue and white bubble mouse looking thing next to him. It had a black zig-zag tail with a blue orb at the end. It's ears were of a mouses, but it's body was a bubble. "My Marill here scared them away."

Sakura just blinked. "Thank...you?"

"So..." The fisherman said tossing a red and white ball in his hand. "Wanna battle? Training, you know? I see you two have two Pokemon, I have two also. We could have a double battle."

"Poke...Mon?" Sakura and Kisame both said at once. "What?"

_**

* * *

**_

__

Shio: And that's chapter two! 

Bliss: We worked hard on his one!

Shio&Bliss: Read and Review! R&R!


	3. Ribbon, Eevee, and the rocky snake

Title[Enter Title Here

Shio: Here's chapter three! Hope you like it!

Bliss: Ya! Oh, we do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, or Pokemon, or any of the Pokemon and...That's about it.

Shio[.nods head. Well, Please R&R, Read and Review!

**(LINE)**

_"So..." The fisherman said tossing a red and white ball in his hand. "Wanna battle? Training, you know? I see you two have two Pokemon, I have two also. We could have a double battle."_

_"Poke...Mon?" Sakura and Kisame both said at once. "What?"_

**(LINE)**

Kisame pointed at the fisherman. "Yes! A battle! I accept your challenge!"

Sakura shook her head at Kisame. "We are not in the right condition for a battle."

"But look at him!" He continued to point at the fisherman. "He's a skinny freaky old man!"

Sakura shook her finger at Kisame. "That's just taking advantage of the situation."

The fisherman blinked. "Um...if I may intterupt. I have some potions in my bag, if you would like to use them, we don't want this to be an unfair battle."

Kisame grinned sharkishly and Sakura looked at the fisherman. "Potions?" She said. "Alright."

The fisherman smiled and grabbed two purple spray bottles from his bag and tossed them to Sakura.

Sakura handed one to Kisame and they both tore off the cap and drank them.

The fisherman gaped at them. "W-What're you doing?!"

Sakura looked at the fisherman and wiped excess potion off her mouth. "You said we could use them."

"W-well...if that's how you use them then..."

"Alright!" Kisame said, tossing the bottle behind him and pointing at the fisherman. "Let's go!"

Sakura Junior walked behind Kisame and picked up the almost empty bottle of potion. She looked at it, then drank the rest of it with tiny gulps. She jumped next to Kisame and pointed her tiny arm at the fisherman. "Happiny!"

Sakura blinked and stared at the two akwardly. She changed her gaze to the fisherman. "So...what are these 'Pokemon' that you have been mentioning."

The fisherman looked at Sakura like she was insane. "I think that potion is going to your head. Pokemon are the creatures that roam this Earth, remember?"

Kisame blinked. "Whatever, come on Sakura! Let's hurry up with the talking!"

Sakura glared at Kisame. "Fine. We're ready when you are."

The fisherman smiled. "Great!" He gripped the small red and white ball. He pressed a button in the middle and it expanded. "Go! Quaqsire!" He tossed the ball in the hair and it opened up, realeasing a bright lightning looking light to the ground. The base of the lightning took form of a blue platypus...but without the bill. More like a beaver...with a purple line down the middle of his back and what seemed to be dark blue dinosuar scales running on top of it.

Kisame smiled and leaped out infront of Quaqsire, his sword gripped tightly in his hands.

The fisherman pointed his finger out next to the Quaqsire. "Go! Marill!"

The blue mouse thing jumped up next to the Quaqsire. "Marill!" It squealed ready for battle.

Sakura smiled and looked at Sakura Junior and Samehada, the fish. "Be careful you two." She spoke in a motherly tone then turned to the Marill. She leaped into the air and landed infront of it.

The fisherman stared at both of them. "Aren't you supposed to...nevermind. Do what you want." He took a couple of steps back and pointed outwards. "Marill, water gun! Quaqsire, Slam!"

Marill jumped up into the air and inhaled a breath. It took aim straight at Sakura junior and spit out a fast stream of water.

Sakura jumped up infront of Sakura junior protecting it. The water slammed her in the stomach, causing her to lose some of her breath.

All the while, the Quaqsire took a step backwards then shot forward, pushing all it's weight towards Samehada the fish.

Kisame growled and threw himself against the quaqsire, in his own body slam.

The quaqsire flew across the field, landed into the water, and disappeared down into it. Seconds later, it's head popped out of the water. "Quaq..." It groaned climping out of the water.

"Marill! Rollout!" The fisherman yelled looking at Marill. "Quaqsire!" He changed his gaze over to Kisame and Quaqsire. "Mud shot!"

"Marill!" It landed on the ground and spun into a summersalt, straight at Sakura and Sakura Junior.

Sakura inhaled a deep breath and forced chakra to her palms. As the marill came towards her she slammed both palms against the spinning Marill. Her hands began to burn from the intense friction, but the Marill gradually stopped spinning.

Sakura grimaced at her burnt palms and she curled one into a fist, slamming it into the Marill.

Quaqsire inhaled a deep breath and spit out mud bombs, now aiming at the greater threat, Kisame. The mud balls flew threw the air at deathining speed.

Kisame swung his swords at the mud balls, causing them to disenegrate. He sneered at the Quagsire and ran at it full force. He swung his sword and it smacked quaqsire in the head, but only to slip off. Kisame sneered and kicked the Quaqsire in the head, causing it to fly back into the water.

Kisame smiled proudly to himself, as the Marill zoomed an inch from his nose and fell into the water. Kisame lost a shade of color and turned towards Sakura. "Watch where you're punching things!" He screamed at her.

Sakura grabbed Sakura junior and held her protectingly. "It's not my fault! That blue mouse thing was trying to hurt Sakura junior!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" The fisherman yelled at them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kisame shrieked running over to Sakura, Sakura Junior, and Samehada the fish.

"What the hell do you mean what am I doing?! We're using Pokemon to battle! That's what we do! How stupid can you guys get?" The fisherman sneered.

Kisame looked at Samehada, the fish. "You meant this thing can fight?!" He grabbed the fish and hugged it. "I knew you were special!" He threw the fish at the fisherman. "Now fight!"

Samehada, the fish flew through the air and smacked the fisherman in the head. The fisherman fell over and Samehada began flopping about. 

_Magikarp."_

Kisame ran over to Samehada and picked the fish up. "I knew you could do it! Good boy!" Kisame pat the fish on the head.

Sakura walked next to Kisame and stared at the fisherman. "He's knocked out." She stated. "What do we do now?"

"We feast of course!" Kisame said walking over to the lake and scanning through it.

"Feast?" Sakura asked poking the fisherman with her foot.

"Well you see, pinkie," Sakura glared at him. "When you win a fight you take their belongings. Simple as that." Kisame reached into the water and pulled out the Marill and Quaqsire. "Yes!"

Sakura put one hand on her hip. "Are you sure you want to eat that?"

"It's better than not eating anything, I mean our honey is now..." He looked at the lake and sighed. "Gone."

Sakura looked at him then turned around walking into the woods. "Fine. We'll do that. First we have to set camp." She looked at the almost set sun. "We don't want to be traveling around at night, escpecially in unknown territory."

Kisame walked past her, dragging the two unconcious pokemon and Samehada, the fish under his arm, away. "Ya ya. You sound like we're on a super dangerous life threatining mission of some sort."

Sakura glared at his back and began walking, quickly catching foot pace with him. "Humph."

_"Happiny..." Sakura junior sighed._

_**(LINE)**_

"Ugh! How much longer are we going to walk?!" Kisame whined and sunk against a tree dropping the two pokemon he was carrying on the ground.

Sakura looked around the area. "Here's fine."

Kisame smiled and tossed the Pokemon infront of her. "Cook. I demand you."

Sakura glared at him and set Sakura Junior down. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you can boss me around." Her eyes were set on Samehada, the fish.

Kisame blinked. "I can't cook." He grimaced remebering the last time he cooked. All he was doing was stirring a couple of toxic liquids together to make a poison. But somehow is burst into flames. Don't ask. Stirring liquids can get a guy killed.

Sakura tore her gaze away and picked up the Pokemon. "Fine. At least find firewood."

Kisame grumbled and stood up. "Fine. Come on Samehada. Let's go." He grabbed Samehada the fish as he set down Samehada his sword. "Samehada watch after Sakura." He said walking into the shelter of the trees, his fish thrown over his shoulder like a bag of potatos.

Sakura looked at the sword and cringed. Maybe it was there only to watch her, and not molest her. Yah, that's it. Sakura grabbed a kunai from her healers pouch. And began degutting the Pokemon.

(A/N:Shio: We're sorry to the viewers who like Pokemon in scarlly high levels. But, how else are you supposed to eat them. You have to de-gut a deer to eat it. So why not de-gut a Pokemon?(Bliss: We know. Deer is good.))

**(LINE)**

Kisame came back moments later with an armful of firewood. "Yo! I'm back!" Walking onto their campground he dropped both Samehada the fish and the firewood.

Sakura was half-way up a tree holding paper bombs in her hand with his sword below her, on the ground, covered in soot. Kisame snatched his sword. "What the hell were you doing to my baby?" He yelled wiping soot off of its bandages.

Sakura stared at him in disbeilief. "What the hell was your sword doing to me?!" She shot back at him.

Kisame shrugged and leaned his sword up against a tree and ignoring Sakura's question. "I got the firewood." He said thowing the wood into a pile.

Sakura grabbed a peice of wood and began sharpening the tip. Damn him for not answering her question. "Great. Now start it."

Kisame stared at the wood and clapped his hands. "Fire on."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and tossed some matches to him. When Kisame caught them she clapped her hands. "Clap-on Kisame's brain."

Kisame glared at her, lit a match, and threw it at her.

Sakura licked her fingers and caught the match by its flaming tip, the fire going out with a hiss. She set the match on top of Samehada the fish and went to go play with Sakura Junior.

Kisame grumbled and lit another one. "Why can't I ever get payback on you?" Her tossed the match into the pile of wood causing it to burst into flames.

Sakura pulled her red right sleeve up. "Because I'm ANBU." She tossed a rock to Happiny. "Now stab some sticks into the pile of meat over there by the tree and start cooking."

Kisame grumbled and grabbed a sharp stick stabbing it into a peice of meat and holding it over the blazing fire. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be cooking? Kisame looked at Sakura. "Sakura, can you?"

Sakura walked over to him and stole the stck from him. "Only because you didn't call me Pinkie."

Kisame blinked and shrugged. Meh, one thing less to do. He stood up and looked at his sword, which was rolling towards Sakura, who didn't seem to notice, Kisame blinked in confusion. His sword was a pervert. "Yo! Samehada, over here ya moron."

The sword stopped and began rolling towards his master. 

Kisame squat down infront of the sword. "What were you doing?"

The sword stopped then twitched.

A grin slowly spread across Kisame's face. "Oh, I get it. Nice view huh?"

The sword twitched again and Kisame chuckled. Sakura looked back at both of them and cringed again. Damn sword. She turned her attention back to the cooking Pokemon meat.

Kisame picked up his sword and stood up, strapping the sword to his back. "Is the food ready yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

Kisame whined. "Why not...?"

Sakura glared at him. "Can't you find something else to do besides bothering me?"

Kisame mumbled a curse and looked around. Spotting Sakura Junior he smiled walking over to the little pink egg looking creature. "Why hello there."

_Sakura Junior looked at him. "Happiny!" It squealed digging threw Sakura's bag. Pulling a lacy white bra from her bag, it skipped over to Samehada the fish._

Kisame covered his face with his hand. Oh gawd. That wasn't really something he wanted to see. Well...it was, in a way. Either way...He removed his hand from his face and saw Sakura junior actually tieing the bra to Samehada the fishes tail.

Kisame gasped and tore the bra from Sakura Juniors grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing, girlying up my fish?!" He yelled at her.

Sakura Junior's lip started quivering and she started wailing.

Sakura whirled around. Just as she was about to ask what was happening...she saw Kisame holding one of her bras. "Kisame! What the hell are you doing with that?!"

Kisame flinched and looked at Sakura. He immediatly dropped her bra and held his hands up in the 'Ho-Shit I'm in trouble' way. "Alright, this is not what it looks like, I mean--That line never works...erm...It was her!" He pointed at the crying Sakura Junior.

Sakura set the meat on a stick that she was cooking to the side and stood up, anger flowing through her. Kisame sunk to his knees and whimpered beneath Sakura's gaze as she was walking towards him. Samehada the sword jumped from his back and began rolling over Sakura's bra.

Sakura leaned down to Kisame's level and began poking his head with every word. "Don't. You. Dare. Go. Through. My. Stuff. AGAIN."

Kisame winced. "But it wasn't me! It was your _precious_ Sakura Junior!" His tone held innocence and a little sarcasm.

Sakura slammed her fist into his chest and grabbed the still wailing Sakura Junior from the ground. She walked back over to the fire, and began cooking again.

Kisame whimpered and backed up until his back was against the bark of the tree. Damn. Sakura could be scary! He looked at his sword who was still rolling over Sakura's bra. He glared at it and picked up a couple of stones. Closing his eyes he began to gently throw them at Samehada.

"Food's ready, bastard." Kisame heard Sakura say.

Kisame opened his eyes and grabbed the stick of food Sakura was holding out to him. She immediatly turned around and walked back to the fire eating her own food.

Kisame stared at the roasted Pokemon and bit into it. Hm. Not to bad. A bit on the chewy side but, roasted foriegn animals wasn't half bad.

Samehada the fish flopped next to Kisame.

_"Magikarp, Magik, Magikarp."_

Kisame grumbled and tore a small peice of meat from his portion and dropped it on the ground infront of Samehada, the fish. The fish happily engulfed the food. 

**(LINE)**

After eating Sakura set up a small sleeping bag she had in her medical bag. Damn did that woman come prepared. She folded out the camo fabric and lay down on it, her back towards the fire and Kisame. Sakura Junior lay wrapped in her arms, asleep.

Kisame grumbled and tore his net shirt from his pale blue skin and threw it in a small heap over Samehada the sword, who had to be forced from Sakura's feminine clothing peice just to stay still. Damn perverted sword.

He layed on his back, next to Samehada the fish, who had long ago stopped flopping and fell asleep. It was weird that it stopped flopping. That thing never stayed still. And Samehada the sword. Closing his eyes he thought about the past hour or so.

Since the little insident, Sakura hadn't talked to Kisame, let alone face in his general direction. Hoboy, this was going to be a long trip back to their home.

**(LINE)**

"Hey, Kisame. Wake up. Time to start moving again."

Kisame grunted and rubbed his eyes. "What?"

Kisame opened his eyes to Sakura's emerald eyes. "You know, you are the laziest person I have ever met." She clapped her hands. "Now come on, up, up, up! Let's go, let's go! It's happy get up time!"

Kisame narrowed his eyes at her. "What time is it?"

Sakura looked around then back at him. "I just told you. It's happy get up time!"

Kisame whimpered. From the looks of it, the sun just rose. This was way to early to get up. He sat up and wobbled a bit. Looking around he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Why do we have to get up at the crack of dawn?"

Sakura threw his shirt at him. "Do you want to sleep in a bed or not? Do you want to eat good food or not?"

Kisame slipped his shirt on. "Actually, that meat last night tasted really good."

Sakura glared at him. "Your supposed to say, 'Yes of course! That sounds wonderful! Let's go!' "

Kisame stood up and brushed some dirt off of him. "Yes of course! That sounds wonderful! Let's go!" He grabbed his Samehada, which surpisingly didn't move when Sakura picked up his shirt. He strapped the sword to his back.

"Dumb ass..." Sakura grumbled and grabbed Sakura Junior, holding her to Sakura's chest. "Let's just go."

Kisame picked up Samehada the fish, who was flopping everywhere. "Fine." He began walking into the forest.

Sakura grumbled and stuck her nose into the air stubbornly as she followed after him. "You know I still don't like you."

"I don't either."

"But you're to scared to go through the forest on your own."

"Exactly." Kisame confessed.

Sakura smiled. 'Well, hopefully today we find civilization or something."

_"Happiny! Happiny!" Sakura Junior squealed and waved it's arms around._

Sakura flinched a little and let Sakura Junior down. "She sees something."

Kisame blinked and watched Sakura Junior run into the bushes. "How do you know what that thing is saying?"

Sakura glared at him and followed after Sakura Junior. Sakura thought about the question. Wow. How did she know? She shrugged. "Mother instinct?"

Kisame followed after Sakura. "Mother instinct?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes. All girls have it. You see--Oh! Look at all the little kittys!"

Kisame raised his eye brow and fllowed Sakura's gaze. "Whoa." Kisame gaze followed a little brown and white creature. It looked a like a minature fox. A fluffy brown tail with a white tip, A brown pelt body, with a bush of white hair around its neck, plus a brown head with long pointy ears. Kisame watched the little creature run to a whole nest full of its kind. "Damn. They must've had fun."

Sakura squealed and ran over to the group. "Oh look at all of them! They're just to cute!"

A evil smirk stretched along Kisame's face. "I wonder what they taste like." He held Samehada the fish out infront of him. "What do you think?"

_"Magik, Magik, Magikarp!"_

Kisame smiled. "Heh heh...you think just like me."

_"Magik!"  
_

_"Eevee!"_

Kisame looked from Samehada the fish to one of the minature foxes following Sakura around. Sakura smiled and giggled. "Awww! It thinks I'm it's momma!" Sakura turned around and picked it up.

_"Eevee! Ee!" It squealed when Sakura picked it up._

Sakura kissed its head. "Come on, your coming with me. Come on Sakura Junior!" Sakura called and walked through the bushes and back onto the path with Sakura Junior skipping happily behind her.

Kisame blinked slightly confused. "Well if you get one, I get one!" He walked over to the group and picked one up. "You look manly enough!" He smirked and walked through the bushes and back onto the path where Sakura stood.

Sakura put the minature fox on the ground and smiled contently. "So, what should your name be?" She asked as Kisame put his minature fox down beside hers.

Kisame stared at them. "How can you tell which is mine and which is yours?"

Sakura thought for a second then reached into her pocket, pulling out a red ribbon she tied it to one of the minature fox's tail. "I know! I'll name you Ribbon!"

Kisame stared at the minature fox sitting in front of him. "What's your name?" He asked.

_"Eevee!" It squealed and jumped onto his shoulder._

"Eevee, eh?" He asked. "Weird name, but should work. Come on Eevee, let's go." He turned around and began walking down the path with Samehada the fish under one arm, Eevee on his shoulder, and Samehada on his back.

Sakura picked up Sakura Junior and nudged her head towards Kisame and Company. "Come on, Ribbon!"

_"Eevee!" Ribbon skipped after Sakura._

_**LINE)**_

"I spy with my yellow eye...Something...red!"

Sakura looked around. "Um...My shirt?" She asked.

_"Magikarp Maikarp" Samehada the fish flopped in Kisame's arms._

"No...But close."

_"Happiny! Happiny!" Sakura Junior squealed pointing to Sakura's headband._

Kisame shook his head. "No..."

_"Eevee, Ee!" Ribbon shook it's butt, the ribbon flailing everywhere._

Kisame smiled. "Yep! Good job Ribbon!" He reached down towards the ground and held his hand out.

_"Eevee!" Ribbon smiled and tapped Kisame's hand with her small paw._

Sakura smiled and picked up Ribbon from the ground. "Okay, my turn! I spy with my little eye...a cave!"

Kisame stopped. "That's not how you play, you're supposed to pick a color and--"

Sakura pointed to the right of her. "No, look! A Cave."

Kisame looked up in the direction Sakura was pointing. "Oh."

To the right of them a giant cliff like structure covered the whole landscape as far as the eye could see. Amazing they didn't notice it earlier. A wooden sign stuck out infront of the rock formation reading in bright red letters: "Sakuya Cave. Warning: Rockfalls."

Kisame blinked. "And a cave is good why...?"

Sakura began running to it. "It means civilization is most likely on the otherside!" She squealed and stopped infront of the cliff, next to the sign. An Inn sounded so nice right now. A bath, warm bed, sepreation from--

"Rock. Falls." Kisame seperated the word, sounding it out. Walking up beside her he looked at her. "Should we really go into this cave? I mean, there isn't an opening in sight." He looked down one side of the cliff, then the other.

Sakura set Sakura Junior on her shoulder and Ribbon on her head. "Who said anything about going through it?" She gripped onto the side of the cliff and pulled herself up. Repeating the procedure with both hands, she began climbing up the side of the cliff at a fast pace.

Kisame grimaced. Great. Climbing, no heights, really weren't his thing. He glanced at Eevee on his shoulder, then at the flopping Magikarp in his right arm. Sighing he shook his head. Looking up the cliff he gripped onto the side with his left hand and pulled himself up. Letting go for a split second, he reached up further and grabbed on again with his left hand. There, not so diffucult, right? 

**(Line)**

Wrong.

"Come on Kisame! Hurry up already! I want to at least get to a town before nightfall!" Sakura screamed down from the top of the cliff.

Kisame glared up at her. "Says one who could use both hands for climbing. I have to hold my precious Samehada in my arm!"

_"Magikarp Magikarp." Samehada the fish comfirmed._

"Stop complaining!" Sakura yelled and threw her arm into the air. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Kisame looked at Eevee on his shoulder. "She's annoying isn't she?"

_"Ee..." Eevee yawned not really caring._

Kisame sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. He mumbled something and lifted himself up another foot with his numb hand.

**(Line)**

Kisame reached the top of the cliff and fell over onto his side out of breath. "I hate having to do work that I don't want to do."

_Eevee fell off his shoulder and right next to him. "Eevee!" It agreed._

Kisame glared at Eevee. "You didn't even do anything!"

_Eevee stood up on it's four feet and did something with it's shoulders that looked like shrugging. "Ee, Eevee."_

Sakura raised her eyebrow at them. "Let's not rest for to long. We need to keep moving."

Kisame stood up from the ground, very hard thing to do with a giant sword on your back and a fish in your right arm that you never let go of.

_"Eevee!" Eevee jumped on Kisame's shoulder._

Kisame brushed some dirt off of Samehada the fish and Samehada. "So, where to?"

Sakura looked around at the rocky terrain. "Well...Let's see..."

"Eevee! Eevee!" Ribbon lifted a tiny paw in the general right direction.

Both Kisame and Sakura looked right. There was the only flat terrian around. It was all dirt but the way the rocks were formed around it it looked like a covered pathway, a mini cave even.

Kisame shrugged and started towards it. "Creepy but works for me."

Sakura followed after him. "Hold on, what if something is on the other side? Like one of those...animals?"

Kisame stopped and looked at her. "You saw how small those animals were. They were puny and simple to defeat." He turned around and began walking again.

Sakura sighed. "If we die I'm blaming it on you."

Kisame smiled, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

_"Happiny..." Sakura Junior whimpered and gripped onto Sakura's arm tighter._

Kisame looked around at the rocks surronding them. "Wow, wonder who made a pathway threw here."

Sakura walked next to Kisame. "Don't know. Let's hurry up though." She began speeding up her pace.

Kisame continued to look around in awe. "What, you scared?"

Sakura glared back at him. "Yes. I wa--"

Sakura froze as the ground began to shake. She wobbled on her feet then fell backwards, Sakura Junior and Ribbon both falling from her grip.

Kisame stood in his spot, the mini earthquake not effecting him much. He leaned against some grey boulders.

Suddenly the grey boulders began to move, actually move. Kisame jumped away from the boulders and started running down the path as fast as he could. "Holy shit the boulders are alive!"

Sakura jumped to her feet and began wobbling a little. She grabbed Ribbon and Sakura Junior from the ground and ran after Kisame. "Don't leave me!!!"

Kisame turned around at Sakura. "Well hurry up, Pinkie! I'm not waiting...up..." His gaze traveled to behind Sakura. Grey, snake, rocks? A giant grey rock snake thing was behind Sakura, and moving just as fast as her. The thing reached about twenty times taller than Kisame. Damn. "Um...Pinkie, don't look now but...you have a stalker."

Sakura turned around, only to meet eye to eye with the giant rock snake. "AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" She screeched and turned around slaming her fist into some rocks next to the giant snake. The rocks started crumbling then fell to the ground in rubble. Turning around she started running again.

The giant rock snake was somewhat taken aback. It stopped moving and the mini earthquake suddenly stopped.

Sakura and Kisame both stopped and turned around. "Hey look," Kisame pointed out. "It stopped."

Sakura blinked slightly confused. "It...did."

The giant rock like snake blinked and roared. Sakura jumped a little. Looking at Kisame she grabbed onto his arm and started tugging him away. "Let's...go. Before it attacks again."

Kisame shruggeed and began walking again. "So, where's the end of this thing?"

Sakura looked at him. "At the end."

Kisame glared at her. "I mean wh--"

Once again the ground started shaking, but a lot lighter this time. They both turned around again and saw the giant rock snake heading towards them.

Sakura screamed again and punched the wall to her right. The wall crumbled in ruble and she darted out of it screaming.

Kisame looked out the hole with wide eyes. "Note to self: Never get Sakura scared and/or mad." He stepped over the rubble and walked after Sakura.

The giant rock snake looked out the hole. It stuck it's head right threw it and slithered out.

**(Line)**

"That...was...scary..." Sakura gasped sitting against a giant rock on the edge of the cliff, away from the mini cave. She continued to grip onto Sakura Junior who passed out and Ribbon who was scared shitless.

Kisame sat next to her with the flopping Samehada in one arm and Eevee asleep on his shoulder. "That was weird. I never knew rocks could move."

"That wasn't a rock!" Sakura screamed at him. "I think that was one of the animal things."

Kisame set Samehada the fish on the ground and stood up. "Well, you still have that theory about civilation on the other side?" Kisame turned around to face her. Looking behind her he raised an eyebrow. "It's back." He pointed behind her.

Sakura flinched and looked behind her. And of course...there was the giant rock snake, looking at Sakura with hearts in its eyes. Sakura screamed once again and fell back, and off the cliff. Sakura Junior and Ribbon fell from her arms. Sakura Junior immediatly woke up and jumped next to Kisame. Ribbon attempted to get to land but failed and began to falling down with Sakura.

Kisame leaped out in an attempt to grab Sakura, but it was to late.

The giant rock snake jumped down the cliff, bringing rocks with it. The rock snake slithered behind Sakura and Ribbon and wrapped its rock tail around her and Ribbon.

Sakura screeched even louder as the rock snake's tail wrapped around her. She turned her head around to look at it, but slammed her head into a rock, knocking her out.

The rock snake stopped sliding down, but the rocks continued to fall. One of the biggest rocks tumbling down the cliff slammed onto the rock snake's tail, right over Sakura, pinning her to both the rock like snake and the ground.

Kisame grabbed Samehada from his back and began sliding down the cliff. "Pinkie!" He stopped infront of the huge boulder crushing Sakura and his sword jumped from his hands and began rolling against the rock, in attempt to move it. Kisame slammed his foot into the rock, but it didn't budge.

_Sakura Junior came running up behind him. "Happiny!" It yelled at the rock and began punching it unaffectingly._

Kisame inhaled a sharp breath as he watched Sakura Junior and Samehada trying to move the rock. A little further left Samehada the fish was flopping around. Kisame sighed and rubbed the back of his neck looking around. "Shit. I need help."

**(LINE)**

Shio: That's chapter three for ya!

Bliss: Yes...we tried to leave off at a somewhat climatic part.

Shio: -sighs- Yeah, somewhat. Meh. Better than our last leaving off points.

Bliss: -nods- Exactly. Now...

Shio&Bliss: R&R! Read and Review please!


	4. Turn off the sun

_Title__: Enter Title Here_

_By__: __Shio-Bliss Co.__  
_

Shio: Well, here's chapter four for you!

Bliss: Yep! Here you go! _**Finally**_ done!

(_**LINE**_)

_Kisame inhaled a sharply as he watched Sakura Junior and Samehada trying to move the rock. A little further left Samehada the fish was flopping around. Kisame sighed and rubbed the back of his neck looking around. "Shit. I need help."_

_**(LINE)**_

Kisame sat on the ground, picking some flowers and putting them together into a bouquet. He held up a purple Iris flower to Eevee, who was resting on his head. "Here."

Eevee blinked and bit the flower, holding it in his mouth. "Ee!" He thanked Kisame.

Kisame sighed and held out a bouquet of flowers to a tow-headed girl. "Yo, here."

The girl looked at the flowers. "Wow you're really good at making bouquets."

His face turned red, well technically since his skin is blue it turned purple.

The girl's eyes widened. "Are you okay? Are you breathing?"

Kisame lowered his head in embarrasment. How the hell did he end up doing this? Oh...wait...

_Flashback_

_Kisame had been running for a day straight. At first in one direction, then another, then another, then he finally gave up and found himself at a lake._

_He stared at the lake. Hadn't that been the one he and Sakura were at before? He shook his head as Eevee batted at it, telling him to go. Kisame inhaled a deep breath and began running across the lake. There had to be civilization on the other side._

He stopped running and looked around. There was still no sight of civilization or land. He grumbled and took off again, cursing to himself.

(Hours later)

_Kisame fell over onto the grass, out of breath. He closed his eyes, enjoying the rest he's able to get. "Ah...this feels so nice..."  
_

_"Eevee, Ee!" Eevee fell over next to him._

_  
"Hey, you all right?"_

_Kisame opened his eyes and turned his head to see a young girl, maybe 16? She had long blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail, with bangs that covered her right eye. Whe wore a white halter top that showed most of her stomach, a violet micro mini skirt, long white stockings, and violet t-strap flats. "Hello?"_

The girl put her hand on her hip. "Karin! Some creepy guy is laying on your property!"

Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Creepy?" He stood up and towered over the girl. "Haven't your parents ever taught you not to be rude?"

The girl sneered as another girl that looked much older came up from behind her. She had red hair that reached her shoulders, red eyes, thick-rimmed glasses, a white and black squareneck tunic top, almost like the blonde's but just a tad bit more...reavealing, tight black shorts, and high black stiletto boots. "Ino, don't talk to him."

Ino turned her head to whom seemed to be Karin. "He talked to me first."

Kisame twitched. "I remeber you asking me if I was all right first..." He glared at Ino, and smiled sharkishly. "Wait, there's a town near by, right?"

_Karin blinked. "Yeah, maybe half a mile away, why?" She answered for Ino._

Kisame punched his fist into the air, happily, causing the two girls to jump. "Yes! Great! My friend is trapped underneath some rocks, and we need to get her out. And there's some kind of creepy...snake thing after her!"

Ino smiled. "Sasuke can help! Sasuke can do anything!" Sudden 'thoughts' flooded her face.

_Kisame picked up Eevee and put him on his head. "Then let's go."_

_Karin waved her hand at Kisame and Ino. "I'll go get him. Me and Vileplume will be fine. Watch him."_

Ino nodded and glared at Kisame. "So, what's your friends name?"

Kisame looked past Ino, and watched Karin walk away. "Sakura. Why would you ask?"

Ino shrugged and turned around, picking some flowers from the field. "Sakura, like cherry blossoms. Hate the tone of that."

End Flashback

Yeah, that was it. Then Ino asked him to help her pick flowers for her shop. He sighed and stood up. "How long does it take to get to a town half a mile from here?"

Ino glared up at him. "It's probably getting Sasuke here that's taking so long." She looked to the sky and sighed in content. "But once Sasuke-kun hears my name, he'll come running to me."

Kisame stared in disbelievement. 'As if...' he thought. What was wrong with this girl? He shook his head. "Well this bastard better--" Kisame stopped as a stomping sound could be heard. He looked from Ino to where the sound was coming from and his skin turned a paler blue. "Ho' Shit..." He stared at a boy sitting atop a bull, running at them at an amazingly fast speed, and Karin sitting behind the boy. He yelped and ran on top of the water, screaming.

The bull stopped immediatly and Karin and the boy jumped off. The boy stood up straight, black bangs falling into his face. The rest of his hair was sticking up in the back, like a...a...cockatoo almost. He wore a short sleeve, black, semi-baggy shirt with a white and red ball logo on the back of it, dark blue jeans and blue high tops. Wow, very plain. He looked at the bull and held out a red and white ball, just like the logo on the back of his shirt. "Tarous, return."

The bull snorted and was enveloped in a red light before dissapearing into the red and white ball. The boy shoved the ball onto a belt around his waist and looked up to meet Kisame's gaze.

"Sasuke! You came to me!" Ino squeled, jumping up from the ground and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ino, get off." Sasuke grumbled. He looked to Karin. "Karin, who is this guy?"

Karin pointed to Kisame on top of the water and her mouth dropped open. "Whoa..."

Sasuke and Ino looked up to Kisame and blinked.

Kisame blinked in confusion. "What?"

Karin shut her mouth. "You...you're...what ARE you doing?"

Kisame looked down, then back at Karin. "I'm...standing."

Sasuke nodded. "On water..."

Kisame looked down again and shrugged. "And?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nevermind. So you're the guy who needed help, right?"

Kisame nodded. "Yeah..." He pointed behind him. "My friend is trapped under some rocks and a giant snake thingy is after her."

Sasuke squirmed himself out of Ino's grip and grabbed another ball from his belt. "Charizard, come on." He tossed the ball into the air, it opened up and a red beam came out and hit the ground. The red beam slowly took form a dragon and the ball fell back down into Sasuke's hand and he put it back on his belt.

The dragon roared, it's orange skin gleaming. It streched out it's wings and streched it's long neck to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped on Charizard's back and motioned for Kisame to get on. "What's you name, anyways?"

Kisame lifted up his hand. "I'll walk." He turned around. "My name is Hoshigaki, Kisame Hoshigaki." He began walking across the water.

Sasuke blinked. 'That was a bit...melodramatic.' Sasuke thought, but he didn't care, he was doing a 'good deed' like he told his mother he would. Because Karin just had to ask him right if he would help someone in need infront of his mother.

Just as he was about to motion for Charizard to fly up, Ino yelled to him. He looked at her. "What?"

"Let us go with you!" Karin begged.

Ino nodded. "We can help the girl if she's hurt!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Fine." He motioned for one of the them to get on. "Kisame! I need you to carry one of them! They'll help us if your friends has any major wounds"

Kisame turned around and grumbled. He watched Ino jump onto the dragon behind Sasuke and Karin attempting to but...no dice. Kisame jumped up into the air and landed on the ground next to Karin. He squatted down so she could get on.

Karin stared at him and slowly climbled onto his back. He stood up and zoomed off across the water, Karin screaming as loud as her lungs would let her.

Sasuke and Ino stared at them for a couple of seconds. "Charizard..." Sasuke looked at the tiny dot that was now Kisame and Karin. "After them."

Charizard roared and flapped it's wings, which lifted it off the ground. He took off after Kisame, slowly catching up to him.

_**(LINE)**_

Kisame nudged Karin with his foot gently. "Are you alive?"

Karin sat up from her place on the ground. "How the hell did you run that fast?!"

Kisame shrugged. "I was only jogging. I can run must faster. So, you're a medic nin, eh?"

Karin stood up. "Medic...nin? What the hell is that?"

Kisame growled. "You guys suck, you're not even a medic nin and you expect to help Sakura?!"

Charizard flew over Kisame's head and landed behind him. Kisame turned around to Sasuke. "There you guys are, what took you so long?"

Sasuke slid off Charizard and helped Ino down. "How'd you do that, run so fast?"

Kisame began walking off. "It doesn't matter what I did! You need to help Sakura!"

Sasuke returned Charizard into the red and white ball and shoved it into his belt. "You're a little needy aren't you?"

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled annoyed from Kisame's head.

Sasuke lifted up his hand defendingly. "Hey, hey. No need to get all defensive little one..."

Kisame looked back to Sasuke. "His name is Eevee. Now come on."

Sasuke shrugged. "So you kept his title for his name?" He motioned for Ino and Karin to follow him.

Kisame blinked. "What?"

Ino skipped happily after Sasuke, with Karin kind of trugding behind her.

_**(LINE)**_

Kisame pointed to a giant pile of rocks, where samehada the sword, Samehada the fish, and Saura Jr recided, still banging on the rocks. "Now work your magic, pretty boy."

Sasuke glared at the blue nin. "Sasuke." He stated as he pulled another red and white ball from his belt. "All right Tauros. Push these boulders out of the way, would you?" He tossed the ball into the air and it popped open, a bright light producing from the item. The bull Kisame had saw earlier taking form from the light. It kicked up on its hind legs and stomped at the ground.

Kisame stared wide-eyed. "Uhm, wait." He ran around the boulder and scooped up Sakura Junior, Samehada the sword, and Samehada the fish before returning to his spot, way far away from the boulder. "Proceed."

Sasuke motioned with his hand for Tauros to move the boulders. The giant bull nodded and walked over to the giant pile of rocks. It rested it's head on a small boulder and began using raw force to push it.

Kisame watched for a couple of seconds before grabbing onto Samehada the sword's handle. He walked to a different boulder and brought the sword down on it. The boulder slightly shifted. "Great..." He mumbled and smirked slightly. Swinging his sword down again, some of the boulder chipped off. He turned his head to Karin and Ino. "Well, you gonna help, or what? I prefer not to let this girl die. I told her I would help her get home."

Karin blinked and pulled out a white and red ball from her belt. "Oh, right. Come on out, Vileplume." She said tossing the ball to the ground. The light once again produced from the ball and covered the ground, once it faded a flower like thing stood. It's body was blue and short, while it had a huge red flower on top of its head.

What seemed to be Vileplume smiled. "Vile!" It squealed and vines came out of the flower and wrapped around one of the boulders. The vines snapped straight and began pulling another boulder back.

After a minute or so, Kisame's boulder crumbled into dust. He tossed his Samehada to the side and began using his hands to move smaller rocks.

Ino watched Kisame intently. "Wow..." She muttered and looked to Karin. "Is it normal for people to be that...strong? He strength is inhuman."

Karin shrugged and snapped her fingers, the Vileplume pulling on the boulder with more force.

Kisame smiled sharkishly. "All right!" He said and grabbed the still knocked out Sakura from the rubble, Ribbon attached to her arm with its claws...Ouch.

Sasuke returned his Tauros and jumped onto his Charizard. Hm, must've sent that thing out of it's little ball when he hadn't noticed. "I'll take her to my house and we'll call the family doctor for her."

Kisame glared at Sasuke for a second then scoffed. "Fine." He walked quickly to Sasuke and set the unconsiouss pink haired nin infront of him. "You better as hell not rape her."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and his Charizard became air born with one powerful beat of it's wings. "Will do." He smirked and slightly saluted Kisame before going out of sight.

Kisame picked up his sword and slung it onto his back. He picked up Samehada the fish and Sakura junior and held them underneath his arms. "So, Karin was it, what's that ball anyways? I see you and pretty boy using them..."

Karin looked down at the red and white ball in her hands. "The...pokeball?"

Kisame raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. That. Pokeball." He tried the word out. "What the hell kind of name is that? And why the hell do those animal things keep getting sucked in them with that really bright hypnotizing light?"

Ino put her hands on her hips. "You've got to be kidding me. How can you not know this stuff? You have Pokemon, why aren't they in their pokeballs anyways? Pokemon should always be in their pokeballs unless they are outside pokemon." 

Kisame shook his head. "All right, why the hell do you keep calling these things pokemon?"

Karin returned her Vileplume and shoved the pokeball into her pocket. "Because that's what they are..."

"GRAAAWWWWRRRR!"

Kisame blinked and pointed behind Karin and Ino. "Giant pissed rock snake behind you."

Karin turned around and yelped, running behind Kisame. "Shi--, I've never seen an Onyx around here!"

Ino looked at it and backed up slowly. "What's it doing out here in the woods..?"

Kisame scanned over the Onyx. "Onyx...you know. I like Big guy better." He pointed at the Onyx. "Your name shall be Big Guy and you shall be..."

The Onyx roared and slammed it's boulderly tail on the ground, only a couple of feet from Kisame.

Kisame gulped. "Okay. How about..." He looked around, trying to find something...anything to..."Karin." He said holding out his hand. "I need a pokeball."

Karin blinked and handed him an empty one from her pocket. "And your going to use that for..."

Kisame held the shrunken ball in his grip and threw it at the Onyx. "Go into the ball! I command you!"

The ball bounced off the Onyx's head and rolled back to Kisame's feet. He stared down at it and picked it up. "All right, how does this..." He pressed a white curcular button in the middle and it expanded. "Whoa..." He threw the ball at the Onyx again.

The ball once again hit the Onyx in the head, but instead of bouncing off, it opened and engolfed the Onyx in a red light. The giant pokemon was pulled into the ball as it landed on the ground. The ball twitched and slightly rolled before reopening and the Onyx once again, reappeared, roaring at Kisame. The ball twitched and flew from the ground, to Kisame's hand.

Kisame growled and threw the ball again. "Get in there, dammit!" He shouted as the ball engoulfed the Onyx again. The ball once again twitched and turned. It suddenly stopped moving and made a quiet 'ding' sound.

Ino stared at the pokeball in disbelief. "Wow...you...caught it..."

Kisame picked up the pokeball and shoved it into his pocket. "There! Easy to move, that damn bastard." He smiled and held out both Samehada and Sakura junior to Karin and Ino. "Take one."

They both stared at the pokemon in his hands for a second before each grabbing one. Kisame picked up both the girls and tossed them over his shoulders. "Allyoop."

Ino screeched as her skirt flew up. "You're so damn lucky I'm wearing leggings!"

Karin laughed and held on tightly to Sakura junior. "You deserve it."

Ino glared at Karin. "What'd you say you--AHH!"

Kisame took off running, faster then he did before. Ino screamed loudly, while Karin laughed, actually enjoying the ride now.

_**(LINE)**_

"All right," Kisame came to a skidding stop at the field of flowers they recided in before. "Which way do I go?"

Karin squirmed and pointed infront of Kisame at a forest. "Run through there, in about a half a mile you'll be in Twinleaf town. Just take the main road down and you'll see Sasuke's mansion."

Kisame took off again, running through the forest. "So what, he's a pretty and rich boy?"

Karin and Ino both glared at Kisame. "You better not be mocking him..." Ino growled.

Kisame snorted. "So what if I am?"

Karin growled and tugged on his hair painfully (with manicureed fingernails) . "You better as hell not be you bastard!" She screeched.

"OWowowow!! Be nice to your driver! Owowow!!" Kisame yelped. "I'll drop you off right here and leave you!"

Ino pryed Karins hands from Kisame's blue hair. "Settle down, Karin." 

Kisame chuckled softly and took a sharp right causing the two girls to almost fall from Kisame's grip. "Yeah...listen to the brat."

"Brat?!" Ino screeched and began tugging on Kisame's hair. "YOU NO GOOD BASTARD--"

"That's it..." Kisame mumbled. He tossed Ino off of his left shoulder.

She yelped and let go of Samehada the fish. "Holy--!" Her voice was cut off by the huge lake she landed in.

Kisame caught Samehada with his free hand. "You deserved that." He set Karin down and grabbed Sakura junior from her. "So, where are we anyway's? It's been about a mile of running and I still see no town."

Karin looked around for a minute before walking back through the woods. "Oh, it's only walking distance from here! This is lake Variety, one of the three--"

Kisame followed step beside her. "Yeah, yeah. Really don't care."

Ino crawled up onto the shore. "What the hell! Don't leave me here!" She screeched and stood up. "Now I'm all wet, and my make up is ruined and..." She lowered her head and followed slowly after them. "Ugh!"

_**(LINE)**_

"So...this is it...?" Kisame asked staring at the huge mansion before him.

Karin nodded. "Yep. The Uchiha mansion."

Kisame continued to stare in disbelief. "...Shit."

The mansion stood at three storys tall. It was a pure white with black roofing. A dirt driveway outlined with wooden fencing followed to the front. The grass was kept healthy, neat and cut. A couple of bushes sat around the edges of the mansion and a giant oak tree shadowed part of the grass in the front yard. A wooden door stood with ionic pillars bringing out it's features. Beyond the mansion, a huge pasture with some fenced areas could be seen.

_**(LINE)**_

Sakura woke up in a white room with a man hovering over her. She screamed and jumped out of the pale floral bed and onto the ceiling. She crouched down on the ceiling as the man ran out screaming at the top of his lungs.

A woman and a young man holding blankets came running in. "It's okay, sweetie. We're here to help you." The woman said waving her hands infront of her chest.

Sakura landed back down on the bed. She winced in pain and layed back. "Ow..." She slowly sat up again. "Where's Kisame?"

The young man stared at her. He arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

The woman smiled and ran a hand through her long black hair. "Oh him? Sasuke was telling me about him. He's blue, right?"

Sakura looked around her. "Yeah, him. Where is he?" She looked at the woman. "Where's my bag?"

The young man held up a small waist bag. "This?" He tossed it to her.

Sakura nodded and caught it. She winced slightly in pain. "Thanks..." She muttered and opened it up, pulling out a bottle of ointment. She looked at her hand and it started to glow a gentle green. She rested her palm to her head and winced. This was going to eat up her chakra, quick.

After a couple of seconds she removed her hand and rubbed ointment onto her forehead until it soaked into her skin. She smiled contently.

"Sakura!"

Sakura snapped her head to the window just in time to see Kisame leaping through the shut window. He broke through the glass and tumbled across the peach carpet and stopped at the edge of the bed. He jumped up to his feet and looked at her. "You okay? Are you hurt?" He turned to look at the woman and the young man. "Who are they?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Mikoto," She pointed to the young man slgihtly shorter than her. "And this is my son Itachi."

Itachi lifted his hand. "How did you..." He looked at the window. "How are you..." He stared at Kisame's skin. "What are you?" The first thing Kisame noticed about Itachi was how much he looked like a girl. He had long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, grey eyes with a tint of another color...red? Maybe black...? Wow. Weird. He wore a long sleeve dark grey shirt with dark jeans. He wore nothing but white socks on his feet, but by what Kisame guessed, he was a closed toe shoe kind of guy.

Itachi had features like his mother. Soft and more curved than pointed. Mikoto's eyes were the same colors as Itachi, but she wore a baby blue dress and a yellow apron with blue lace at the bottom.

Kisame waved his hand. "What? I just jumped through a three story window and broke through something loud..." He pointed at the glass on the floor. "That stuff... and tumbled onto the floor, stood up and...that's about it. Anything someone normal could do. Except for that loud stuff. Who puts something that's so loud when you break through it into their window?" He turned his head back to Sakura. "When did you wake up?"

Sakura blinked. "Uhm..Well, I'm not that okay...I guess I'm hurt but I can heal myself, and I guess minutes ago...?"

Kisame blinked. "You're a medic nin...?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Kisame shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me before!" He rolled up his sleeve revealing some nasty cuts, scraps and bruises. "They're on my back and other arm, too..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Take off your shirt and come here."

Kisame took off his net shirt and sat on the ground by Sakura. Sakura made her hands glow green again and she placed them on the cuts on his back, the cuts mended, the scraps disappeared, and the bruises went away and she moved to his arms and the same effect hapened. Once his skin was healed well enough she smiled. "There."

Kisame pulled his shirt back on. "Wow, you're a better medic nin then that guy in my gang. He sucked at healing."

She looked at him and rolled her shoulders. "Well, I am one of the best..." She bragged. "Why do you think I'm ANBU?"

"Ahhh.." Kisame stood up. "Touche..."

Itachi grabbed a broom from behind the door and began sweeping up the glass. "Nin as in...ninja?"

Kisame nodded. "Of course."

Mikoto laughed and walked out of the room. "How cute! Playing ninja!" She sang.

Kisame glared out the door. "Playing...?"

Itachi grabbed a dust pan, scooped up the glass and set the dust pan onto the floor. "Ambipom!" He called out. "Weavile! Come here!"

A couple of seconds later, two pokemon came walking through the door. One looked like a monkey and the other looked like...well...weird.

The monkey was a shade of purple. It had a long tail which split off into two hands at the end. The other one was black, red, and white. It was almost like a cat with long pointed red ears and a red crown on it's head, with a black body and white feet and hands. It's eyes were like a cats. It stood up on it's hind legs and put it's sharp claws on it's waist. "Wea..." It rasped.

"Ambi--oo!" The other one, most likely Ambipom squealed.

Itachi pointed to the window and the dust pan on the floor. "Weavile, fix the window. Ambipom, dispose of the glass." 

Ambipom jumped up and down before grabbing the dust pan and running off. Weavile jumped onto the windowsill and examined the glass, figuring out a way to fix it.

Kisame watched the two. "Pokemon...?"

Itachi set the broom back into it's corner and nodded silently.

Sakura blinked. "What are...pokemon?"

Kisame looked at her. "Oh, right." He explained to her what the pokemon were and the pokeballs, or explained what Karin had told him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pokeball. "Oh right, this is for you. I figured it to be a goodluck charm since this fellow was there when the rocks fell on top of you."

Sakura grabbed the ball and examined it. "You mean he's in here?!" She stared at the ball, then shoved it into her pocket. "And how is it good luck that as soon as that thing comes into my life I have huge boulders fall onto me--Ribbon!" She looked around franticly. "Where's Ribbon?!"

Itachi pointed out the door. "That Eevee with you?"

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "If that's what you call it..."

"It's outside in a empty fenced area we had open." He walked out into the hall.

Sakura got out of the bed and looked out the window. "Oh, outside?" She smiled. "Got'cha!" Then she jumped over Weavile and out the broken window.

Weavile jumped and hissed out the window as Itachi ran over. "How the hell..."

"See you outside!" Kisame said jumping over Itachi and through the window, breaking some more of the glass.

Itachi continued to stare. He blinked, snapping himself out of the trance and running into the hall and down the stairs.

_**(LINE)**_

"Riiiiiiibooonnn!!" Sakura yelled running in between the fenced areas. "Where are you?"

Kisame chased Sakura. "Hey look! Sasuke's over there!" He leapt over Sakura and took a right, heading towards the raven haired child who was leaning over a fence.

Sakura followed after Kisame. "Who?"

Kisame stopped behind Sasuke and pushed him, causing the boy to flip over the fence.

Sakura smacked Kisame in the back of the head. "That was mea--Ribbon!" She squealed and jumped over the fence picking up Ribbon and hugging her. "How are you?"

"Ee!" Ribbon squealed and nuzzled Sakura's neck. "Eevee, ee!"

"Uh-huh...uh-huh..." Sakura nodded. "That's great!"

Kisame leapt over the fence. "All right, Eevee, Sakura junior, Ribbon, and my sword are here..." He looked down at Sasuke who was spitting out dirt from his mouth. "Where's Samehada?"

Sasuke brushed off his shirt. "The Magikarp? In a tank inside." He stood up and pointed to Kisame's sword. "Why is that thing...rolling?"

Kisame looked at his sword who was rolling at Sakura. The sword hit her feet and she screamed, jumping outside of the fence. "Pervert!" She screeched.

Kisame chuckled and picked up his sword, slinging it to his back. "What? He's being himself."

"A sword shouldn't be anybody..." Sasuke said staring at Samehada.

Kisame shrugged, causing his shirt to fall into a more comfortable position.

Sakura set Ribbon on her shoulder and scooped up Sakura junior in her arms. "Well, we should get going..." She started off towards the giant mansion. "Let's go, Kisame."

Kisame grabbed Eevee and ran after Sakura. "But we just got here! They have food and a place to sleep, a bed!"

Sakura spoke without looking back at him. "Yes, but that would be rude unless they offered it to us."

"Hey!" Sasuke came running up behind them. "You guys are welcome to stay here for a bit if you want. We have plenty of room."

Kisame looked at Sakura but she shook her head. "Sorry Sasuke-kun." She pulled open the back door and walked through one of their kitchens. "We can't stay we need to...head home."

Kisame looked around and spotted a huge fish tank, lining a couple of the walls. He ran over to it and searched through it until he spotted a Magikarp. He smirked and jumped into the tank, swimming after it.

Mikoto walked by the fish tank. "Oh Sasuke! Come he--" She looked at the fish tank as Kisame caught her eye. "What are you doing?"

Kisame grinned, showing a mouthfull of extremely pointed teeth. He grabbed the Magikarp, tossed it over the side of the tank, and jumped out himself. He landed on the floor standing up straight. "Getting Samehada."

Mikoto tossed a yellow towel in her hands at him. "Oh dear, you shouldn't go swimming like that. You'll catch a cold!"

Kisame caught the towel and dryed himself off. "Yes mother..." He muttered slightly rolling his eyes.

"Kisame! Come on! Hurry up!" Sakura shouted from the front of the house through the door.

Kisame jumped and tossed the towel back to Mikoto. "See ya!" He ran after Sakura. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Kisame tripped out the front door, dropping Samehada the fish on the ground. "I'm sorry for any inconvience we've caused..." She bowed. "And for my friend here being so rude..."

Kisame glared at her. "I was not rude!" He growled and stood up. "Hmph...I mean, you're one to talk..." He muttered and picked up Samehada the fish.

Sakura grabbed Kisame's hair and tugged him away waving to Sasuke at the front door. "Tell everyone we said 'bye' Sasuke-kun!" And with that they were out of sight of the Uchiha mansion in seconds.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but protested. He turned around and walked back into the house, shuting the door behind him.

_**(LINE)**_

"Kisame, you little..." Sakura growled, annoyed. "Why'd you have to get sick?" She screamed at noone in particular.

Kisame sniffled, drapping his arms to his sides at Sakura carried him on her back. "Ah...To tired..." He mumbled.

"Magikarp." Samehada the fish flopped against Samehada the sword on Kisame's back.

Sakura smirked. "He's right, you shouldn't have swam in that lake earlier.

Kisame moved his arm lazily. "Whatever..." He mumbled, his eyes closed. "I feel...ugh...I hate being sick!" He screamed as loud as he could without his throat hurting.

Sakura stopped by a small feild of grass and set Kisame down. All the pokemon who were truging behind them plopped down around him, tired. Sakura unstrapped both Samehada's from his back and layed him down, sighing.

Kisame huffed and put his hand over his eyes. "Turn off the sun..." He mumbled. "It burns..."

Sakura ripped a part of his shirt off and poured some of her water from her cantine onto it, setting it on his head.

Kisame smirked slightly. "Damn you for tearing my shirt..." He mumbled. "But...it feels so nice..."

Saskura smiled and picked up Eevee, setting him on Kisame. "I know it does. Now stay right here, I'll leave everyone with you." She threw the pokeball into the air and Onyx came out. "All right Rocky Road. You stay here."

Kisame shifted. "Rocky Road...? What the hell, where're you going?"

Sakura began to walk off. "To find an abonded hut, or something...anything really. And yes, Rocky Road. I like that name for him."

Kisame shook his head. "Whatever..." He mumbled before falling asleep.

_**(LINE)**_

Kisame awoke to the sound of unfamiliar voices,

"Oh yeah! There's this nice family near by, they'd be so happy to help you guys!" A female voice said.

Sakura giggled. "That's great! Thank you...uhm..."

"TenTen." The girl said. "And we're happy to help you. Do you think your all set to leave? Remember, down the road and you'll arrive there, at the house. Number 8310."

"TenTen." Another voice said, this one male. "Let's go."

TenTen, apparently, whined. "All right, Neji..." She complied. "Good-bye Sakura, it was a pleasure helping you!" 

Sakura giggled slightly. "Thank you again you two!" She shouted a little louder than needed.

Kisame moaned and sat up slowly, his head pounding. He looked a Sakura's back, blinking until his eyes got used to the sun. "Where're we going now...?" 

Sakura smiled. "That lovely couple, I found them down the road, and they gave us directions to this house. They said they would help you! Get better, that is."

Kisame rubbed his temples. "Uhm, all right, when do we leave?"

Sakura stretched. "Right now. Get everyone to wake up." She said, pulling out the pokeball. "Come on Rocky Road" She cooed the laser engulfing the giant rock form and engulfing it. "Come on, hurry up." She urged, shoving the pokeball into her pocket. "I want to sleep in a bed! An actuall bed!"

Kisame groaned and stood up, his head spinning. "Ugh...Carry me..?" He asked quietly.

_**(LINE)**_

"Damn, Kisame. You really must be sick..." Sakura mumbled. "Come on, wake up."

Kisame glowered and shifted his legs. "Are we there yet...?"

Sakura shook her head. "Almost. Just walk the rest of the way there." 

Sakura set Kisame down gently and started walking off, all the pokemon except for both Samehadas, who were strapped to Kisame's back.

Kisame slowly dragged his feet. "How much longer...?" He complained.

Sakura walked faster. "You know...this looks so familiar and--" She stopped and turned right, facing a giant mansion.

Kisame caught up and stood next to her. "What?" He asked, not bothering to look at the house.

Sakura laughed. "They led us to the Uchiha mansion."

Kisame grumbled. "Not them again..."

_**(LINE)**_

Shio: Well, we finished chapter four! Chapter five coming sooner of later! Most likely the latter.

Bliss: (nods) It took Shio FOREVER to finish this. Procrastinator...We're SO sorry!

Shio: (shurgs) Well, it's finished. So...

Shio&Bliss: Read and Review, R&R!


End file.
